


Joseph is not just any man he's the man

by bandnerd_1395



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Love, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarisse is forced to sing karaoke, Joe happens to hear the song choice and wants to hear her beautiful voice. After all he is still human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joseph is not just any man he's the man

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, this is all for fun. This is set two weeks before Mia's coronation.

Clarisse/Joe  
Chapter 1:  
Clarisse watched as her granddaughter got off the makeshift stage she placed in her bedroom for girls night. They were singing karoke, one of Mia's favorite passtimes. She had just sung Shake It Off by Taylor Swift, and now she had Lily go up and sing her choice of song.  
"Grandma you really should sing a song."  
"Mia I don't really know any songs though."  
"Come on, they have lyrics and everything, please?" She asked sticking out her lower lip.  
"Mia honestly how old are you?"  
"Come on gram have some fun, loosen up a bit."  
"Oh alright."  
Clarisse got up from her seat and she flipped through the song lyrics, she came across a song she knew fairly well and clicked on Shania Twain's Any Man of Mine. The song started to play.  
This is what a woman wants...  
Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
And I can be late for a date that's fine  
But he better be on time  
"Your gram really does have a good voice." Lily said to Mia.  
Mia nodded her agreement waiting for the next verse of the song. Little did anyone know joe was standing guard and just happen to hear everything going on inside, not on purpose of course, but by simply having good hearing.  
Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
When last year's dress is just a little too tight  
And anything I do or say better be okay  
When I have a bad hair day  
And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way  
Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine  
Well any man of mine better disagree  
When I say another woman's lookin' better than me  
And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah

 

And if I changed my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

 

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

 

Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

 

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

 

You gotta shimmy shake  
Make the earth quake  
Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump  
Heel to toe, Do Si Do  
'Til your boots wanna break  
"Til your feet and your back ache  
Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore  
Come on everybody on the floor  
A-one two, a-three four  
Hup two, hum  
If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right  
This is what a woman wants...  
She put the microphone down and walked off the stage/couch area.  
"Grandma that was awesome!" Shouted Mia, as Joe walked in.  
"Yes it really was." Joe said startling all four of the girls.  
"Joe how long have you been standing guard." Charlotte asked tapping her knee with her fingers.  
"Long enough to hear Clarisse sing."  
Clarisse felt her cheeks get warm, and she knew they were a bright red color.  
"Joe it's rude to listen in on our conversation." Said Lily trying to sound angry, but secretly laughing that Clarisse picked the song that Mia and her wanted to pick.  
"Yea Joe so not nice." Mia said in the same tone as Lily.  
"Sorry, but I didn't see anyone guarding this and it is my job to guard the queen."  
Clarisse knew what he meant, but the way it came out made her legs go weak and her heart start to pump faster. She licked her lips that suddenly became dry when she saw Joseph walk towards her. He came really close to her that she felt his hot breath on her cheek. She had to fight not leaning in when he touched her cheek.  
"Now is that really what you're looking for in a man, or am I just misinterpreting the way you really got into that song."  
The three other girls listened intently hoping that Clarisse would just kiss him already.  
"Well, uh... you see, there is only one man that has all of those qualities..." But she was cut-off by Joseph's lips crashing onto hers.  
She was shocked that he did this in front of the girls, but when he kissed her none of that mattered and soon she was kissing back and pulling him closer to get a real good taste of his lips. She let out a small groan, but they jumped apart when they heard Mia say get a room already.  
"Mia!" Clarisse said.  
"No she's right, I think we do need a room." He said looking down.  
She looked down to and smiled. "Well now, you three this goes to no one, until after Mia's coronation." She said and was swept out of the room by Joe.  
After they were gone all three girls said. "It's about damn time."


End file.
